


Rumors

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bunk Sex, F/F, Frankie Embarrassing Gee, Genderswap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie likes to mess with Gee during interviews and Gee hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Frankie was being totally stupid.

"You can't say stuff like that in front of a camera, Frankie!" Gee frowned at her through the gap in her bunk curtains, feeling that frustrated itch when Frankie was being a little asshole and kept smirking at her and just lounging back on the pillows like she didn't give a shit that Gee was upset.

"It's really not a big deal," Frankie snorted, rolling her eyes, and Gee glared for a couple seconds before spinning on her heel and storming off.

xxx

_Earlier that day_

"Oh, that? Well, it's nothing, really," Gee shrugged, squirming uncomfortably and trying to keep herself from shrinking away from the camera and its stareyness. If that's a word.

She hated when the interviewer would ask about her and Frankie, even though she always made it perfectly clear that it was just a _stage thing,_ okay.

"We-ell, I wouldn't say _that,_ " Frankie piped up from her spot on the far end of the ugly couch they had them all sitting on. Gee's stomach immediately filled with a sense of foreboding. She just knew that Frankie was going to say something stupid.

"Um, I would," she interjected nervously, shooting a glance at Frankie in an attempt to make eye contact, but Frankie was just grinning easily at the interviewer, elbows propped up on the back of the couch, like an _asshole._

Except Gee didn't mind that much because it made Frankie's shirt stretch more tightly over her boobs. They might not be the biggest, but they were pretty nice to look at all the same. Gee shook her head a little and looked away. She was getting distracted. She needed to focus on the situation. Frankie was going to say something that would embarrass her for sure, and she needed to stop it.

"It's not like it's just an _on stage_ thing, you know?" Frankie said, and Gee was going to punch her. She faked a laugh instead because CAN'T LET THEM THINK IT'S TRUE.

"Gee just says that because she's shy," Frankie giggled, finally looking over at Gee and making a kissy face before looking back at the interviewer, completely oblivious to the daggers that Gee was trying to shoot through her eyes.

xxx

"So you're, like, seriously mad at me?" Frankie asked, sitting down next to Gee on the couch. Gee ignored her, staring straight ahead at the television. The only sign that she heard Frankie was that she flipped her hair over to the shoulder closest to Frankie, so that there was a curtain of hair between them.

Frankie pulled it back to look at her face, tucking it behind her ear and shuffling closer. "I, uh, I'm sorry?"

"You should be," Gee finally said, scooting away from her.

"I just don't get why you're so mad. It was just a joke," Frankie explained, and that was _the wrong thing to say._

"Because now people will think it's true, and I don't want that!" Gee nearly shouted, finally looking at Frankie. Frankie visibly recoiled, and Gee immediately felt bad, but didn't apologize.

"Why? Why does it matter so much to you what other people think? You're the one who's always telling the fans to be themselves and not care what other people say," Frankie said, sourly.

"Because! It's not like being myself, because it's not true, first of all, and do as I say, not as I do, okay? I can't brush off gossip about me like you can, okay? That stuff gets to me, and it's not fair that you say shit like that just because it won't affect you, because it definitely affects me," Gerard muttered, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I'm sorry," Frankie said again, coming closer to wrap her arms around Gee from behind, blowing her long hair out of her mouth after a couple seconds. "I just said it to... I don't know. I guess I just. I wish it was true sometimes," Frankie admitted, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut, hoping.

"What?!" Gee spluttered, spinning around to look at Frankie again, trying to meet her eyes, but she was looking away, blushing. "You can't be serious." This was ridiculous. No way. Frankie was hot and cool and funny and out of her league. There was no way.

"Well, I am," Frankie said after a moment of looking hurt, chin jutting out slightly in that stubborn way she had, and Gee could see her walls coming up. She didn't want that.

"Are you messing with me? Because I like you, but if you're just doing this as a joke, then you'd be an asshole-" Gee started weakly, pulse racing.

"Why would I be-? Oh, shut the fuck up," Frankie scowled. "And kiss me."

Gee paused for a heartbeat, uncertain, before she obeyed, pitching forward a bit too enthusiastically, Frankie's hands already knotted in her hair.

She felt a rush of adrenaline when their mouths met, pushing closer to taste it again, and Frankie opened up for her immediately, licking into her mouth, body moving against hers until they were horizontal.

"Fuck," Frankie panted into the kiss, leaning up on her elbows to look at Gee, who was flushed and just lying there underneath her with her hair tangled and all over the cushion. She leaned down to pull her into another kiss, tingly all over.

Gee could feel herself getting turned on, and she was reminded of being a teenager and making out on couches and getting wet way too fast. Frankie must have felt the same, though, because suddenly the pleasant weight of another body on hers was gone and replaced by cold air. Her eyes flew open, and she saw Frankie offering her a hand.

"C'mon, bunk. Don't want your brother walking in on us."

Gee shuddered and agreed.

xxx

"Fu-uck," Gee stuttered out, fingers tightening in Frankie's hair, spreading her legs as wide as the stupid fucking bunk would allow, looking down to see Frankie going down on her, tattooed hands tracing up her hips. Frankie was doing this thing where she licks into Gee and then her tongue goes all _twisty,_ and Gee cannot handle it.

"You're gonna have to try and be quiet, Gee," Frankie pulled off to pant, and Gee nodded, biting her lip to not make a sound at the feeling of Frankie's warm breath puffing over her sensitive skin, relatively cool against her overheated clit.

She throws her head back against the pillow again when Frankie leans down to carry on doing that _thing_ with her tongue, licking torturously slowly for a moment, then driving into her with the tip over and over again, slippery and hot and wet, and going just fast enough to be _almost there_ before slowing down again, and Gee wants to scream. She can feel every nerve ending going off every time Frankie's tongue drags over it, sparking behind her eyes.

She distantly realizes that she's pulling way too hard on Frankie's hair, so she lets go and fists the sheets over her head instead, attempting to buck her hips up further into Frankie's mouth, but she holds her down with a hand on each hip instead.

"Fuck, Frankie, please," she gasps, after almost orgasming but having her slow down right in time for the _eighth time._

"What? Tell me what you want," Frankie whispered, and that simultaneously got Gee so hot and made her panic at the same time, because _of course_ Frankie has wild sex with dirty talking and, like, bondage or something, but Gee is kind of lame and hasn't really done anything crazy. And she kind of really sucks at dirty talking.

"Just fucking let me come, this orgasm delay shit is not cool," she finally hisses, deciding to not even attempt sexy and just get it out. Frankie giggles softly while crawling back up her body to kiss her, warm skin rubbing against skin, and huh, her tongue is still coated with Gee and she can totally taste herself on it, which is totally hot and kind of gross, but still hot.

Her cunt is kind of jealous of her mouth right now, because Frankie is stroking her tongue against Gee's, and not holding back, like, _at all._

"No, seriously," Gee finally breathes when they break apart for oxygen. "If I don't come right now, I think I might die."

Frankie smiles and kisses her again, fingers tracing down her stomach to her clit, stroking teasingly before dipping in, curving her fingers to tap against Gee's g-spot and _oh_ that's really good, and Gee is kind of shamelessly humping Frankie's hand.

"Fuck, faster, please," Gee begs, screwing up her face and arching her back because she's so close, and Frankie had this look of concentration like she's putting all her energy into getting Gee off.

"Come on," Frankie growls in this really husky voice that has white flashing behind Gee's eyes, and when Frankie leans down to bite at her nipple, she finally loses it and comes like a freight train.

The second she comes down from her high, she pulls Frankie into a kiss, flipping them over a little awkwardly because the bunks are _tiny._

"Fuck, you're so hot, so beautiful, I've wanted you like this for ages," Frankie rambles while Gee fucks her with her fingers, crooking them at that angle that hits _everything._ "Would just imagine you, your body, how you'd taste," Frankie never shuts up, man, there is no way that no one heard by now. No way.

"Fuck, fuck, faster, please don't stop, 'm so close, Gee, don't stop," Frankie begs, hips moving frantically against Gee's hand. Gee was _this_ close to actually not stopping, but then she remembers how Frankie tortured her, so she pulls her fingers out and slides down Frankie's body, licking at each tattoo, paying special attention to the chest piece and her hip tattoos because she can. When Frankie makes an impatient noise that is way too loud and tugs on her hair, she gives in, finally closing her mouth over the warm, wet skin of her clit, tasting that musky sweetness and fucking into Frankie with her tongue for more.

"Mm, fuck, Gee, yeah," Frankie mutters, rocking onto Gee's tongue, throwing her head back, and fisting her hair, brushing it away from her face and winding it around her fingers, guiding her head faster and faster. "You're so fucking good at this, please," she rambles, and Gee kind of wants to gag her now, because, yeah, she likes the talking, but not _now._ Her brother is on this bus, dude, okay.

She moves her tongue faster and faster, accompanying it with her fingers after a while, and Frankie is practically humping her face and it kind of hurts, but she keeps going until she brings her over to the edge.

"Fuck, Gee!" she nearly screams, and Gee winces at how loud that was, but lets Frankie kiss her anyway, because hello. Hot guitarist. _Naked_ hot guitarist with _tattoos._

They just lazily kiss for a while, warm together and cuddled under the sheets. After a few minutes, Gee's totally ready for round two, and everyone else will just have to deal.


End file.
